


downtempo

by akurokushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi and Terushima are both shit at communication, Everything is consensual, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, bokuro as wingmen, suga and johzenji students and hanamaki briefly mentioned, this is all very new to terushima and he's trying to figure it out ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurokushi/pseuds/akurokushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has two boyfriends, Yuuji reminds himself. A cute one. And a fucking hot one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	downtempo

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Haikyuu! Rarepair Exchange on tumblr for daichidai I hope you don't mind that I combined two of your listed rarepairs together!! This ended up a lot longer than I originally planned for it, but it was equally as fun to write (and rant about) as it was frustrating so hopefully you enjoy it!!

 

 

 

The first time Yuuji sees Karasuno's former captain outside of a tournament is two months into his first year of undergrad. He's on his way to Kazuma's to play 2 on 2 when he sees him sitting in a pizza shop across from a boy with wild black hair.

Yuuji halts across the street, squinting at the figures on the other side of the glass plane of the pizza shop until Sawamura Daichi looks up and shoots him a wave. Yuuji falters, his chest tightening, and by the time he's managed to raise his arm in  return, Sawamura's attention has already been recaptured by the boy across from him.

He does not feel disappointed as he turns from them continues on his way.

He doesn't. 

 

Bokuto Koutarou -- Yuuji remembers his face on the JVL twitter feed months ago, remembers watching the split-second flash of his spike when he watched nationals in his first year of high school -- is standing across from him in his favourite record store, the aisle of today's most popular S to Z music artists between them. He's grinning and loud, waving a CD in one hand at the person beside him.

Yuuji stares as the boy with the wild hair, the one from the pizza shop, grins sharply at Bokuto. He stares at their hands -- close, almost touching -- and the way Bokuto grabs the wild haired boy by the hip so they can bring both their faces close to look at the CD together.

The guy looks up at Yuuji, all of a sudden, and his grin falters somewhat before he looks away quickly. He ushers Bokuto Koutarou further into the store. Yuuji stares after them. He feels light, somehow. 

 

The second time Yuuji sees Sawamura Daichi is when he runs into the other boy at the grocery store half an hour from his apartment.

Sawamura is pushing a small cart down the chip aisle when he sees Yuuji staring down the price tag on his favourite  brand of potato chips.

"Hey," he calls, and Yuuji prides himself in not jumping at his voice. "If you just watch them they'll end up gone before you know it." Sawamura's smile is small as he pushes passed Yuuji's prone form and grabs a bag of chips. "Johzenji, right?"

Yuuji straightens up and puts a grin on his face, he hopes it doesn't look forced, it probably doesn't.

"Captain Karasuno." He replies and when Sawamura laughs, his voice low, Yuuji pretends he doesn't feel butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Just Sawamura now." He says, leaning his elbows against the handle of his cart.

Yuuji grabs a bag of chips, drops it into the basket by his feet, and leans against the end of Sawamura's cart, "Oh? No more volleyball? That's a lie, you look fit as hell."

Sawamura shakes his head. "I don't have a lot of time anymore," He rubs the knuckles of his right hand against his neck, "But, uh, thanks."

Yuuji frowns, for a split second only, before he grins again, leaning closer to the other boy over the cart.

"I can't imagine a level headed guy like you not being able to make time for something as fun a volleyball. You played so well, it was admirable."

Sawamura snorts, raising an eyebrow at Yuuji, "How do you know I'm level headed? You barely know me."

Yuuji flushes. Well, he has a point. But.

"You seem like you have your shit together better than I do." He rubs the back of his head, where his hair is cropped short.

(His heart beats fast and -- fuck, he thought he was over this back in high school. Why is he so nervous? He should _not_ be nervous.)

"You're loud, brash, flirt with everything and probably have your dick pierced." the older boy lists off, straight faced, "everyone would seem like they had their life together compared to you."

Yuuji gasps, exaggerated, loudly, "I do not hit on _everything_." He doesn't comment on the piercing, he can talk about that on a later day. Maybe. Hopefully. Maybe he should get one first.

"You're hitting on me."

Yuuji's grin turns sheepish, "Yeah well. It's hard not to." He mumbles the second part, "But, I haven't even asked for your number yet, so can you really consider it flirting." he finishes in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sawamura huffs a laugh before holding his phone out to Yuuji, "Give me yours too."

Yuuji doesn't fumble as he hand's Sawamura his phone but his hands are clammy around Sawamura's sleek model. He bits his lip against the grin he feels.

In the middle of the 5 and the 8 of his cell number, Yuuji looks up as a blur of a person drops a hefty armful of snacks into the cart between him and Sawamura.

Yuuji blinks as Bokuto Koutarou grabs Sawamura's hand in both of his, pouting, "Please!!" He whines, _whines_ , as Sawamura squints menacingly at the suddenly full cart.

"Absolutely not." His response is dry as he continues to tap away at Yuuji's phone.

"Please." the spikier continues, pressing himself against Sawamura's side, arm around his waist.

Yuuji stares in surprise at the level of affection displayed, the fast kiss and the whoop of laughter, when Sawamura grumbles and says, "Three things."

"Sorry," he says, blushing faintly as he looks up at Yuuji. "Ignore him. He's an idiot."

The idiot in question scoffs, "You're the one with bad taste in boyfriends then."

Yuuji can't help but smile lopsided as Bokuto Koutarou untangles himself from Sawamura and squints at him. "He's hot." He whispers conspiratorially at Sawamura and it pulls a loud laugh from Yuuji.

"Thanks," he says, handing the phone back to Sawamura, who looks carefully at his number at the screen.

"Terushima Yuuji..." Sawamura reads softly, before freezing. He looks up at Yuuji, a small flush on his face. He laughs quietly, embarrassed, "Ah, sorry I... couldn't remember your name..." Bokuto Koutarou snorts loudly where he's starting to pull things out of Sawamura's cart.

Yuuji grins wider, "Oh, that's fine," he starts, swiping open his phone to glance at the name at the top of the screen, "Daichi."

Sawamura rolls his eyes and Bokuto Koutarou lets out a loud laugh.

"He's funny!" He turns to Yuuji, grinning, "You're funny. I like you."

Yuuji winks in the direction of the spastic boy, "I could say the same to you, Koutarou."

Bokuto lets out another whooping laugh, coming around to put his arm across Yuuji's shoulder.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asks, although his voice is not at all accusing. "You're definitely flirting with me." Yuuji doesn't flatter as Bokuto brings his face close to his, both of them wearing teasing grins.

"Apparently," Yuuji replies pointedly, "I flirt with everything."

"You're cute," Bokuto continues, patting Yuuji's arm, "I'm not looking for another relationship right now though." He turns towards Sawamura, who's sorting through the rest of packages Bokuto had added to the cart. "Right, Sawamura?"

Yuuji grins wider, forcefully he knows, and lets out a choked laugh. Bokuto startles for a moment but Yuuji doesn't give him time to question him. He slips out from under Bokuto's arm, laughing as he tells them he's should be heading home.

"I'll see you around, Sawamura, Koutarou." 

He turns to leave, not before patting Bokuto's butt gently and jogs out of the aisle, gears in his head turning.

It's not until he's back out in the cold, bags in his bare hands, that he releases his clenched jaw. He doesn't even notice it.  

 

Yuuji text's Sawamura first, at 3:32am that night.

He's surprised that he gets a response at all, let alone casual one.

_Kuroo convinced me to stay up and play games so I'm still finishing home work now hah_

It's an unexpected juxtaposition from the image of the sturdy captain Yuuji held throughout high school. He finds he doesn't mind though, if it means getting to talk to the guy at odd hours of the night.

(Wow. wow that doesn't sound like pining at all. Yuuji's happy there's no one there in the darkness of his room to witness him pressing his hands into his face and groaning. He reminds himself for probably the five hundredth time that night that Sawamura has a boyfriend. A cute one.)

Yuuji asks how Sawamura could be convinced so easily to waste his time away.

_It's kind of hard when he sits on you and won't get up until you give in_

A second text comes soon after.

_He's not heavy or anything. I don't mind to be honest it's kind of nice._

Yuuji snorts at the text. He asks casually, hopefully casually, if his _boyfriend_ is okay with him falling all over other guys.

He laughs, thinking about Bokuto's pouty display at the grocery store that evening. He seemed like the jealous type, probably.

When his phone pings, Yuuji lifts it with both hands above his face.

_oh._

He raises his eyebrows at the single word text.

_Actually. Kuroo is my boyfriend..._

Yuuji's phone hits him between the eyes and he rolls over groaning, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He lies on his bed, watching his phone in confusion as he rubs the sore spot between his eyes.

He guesses it makes sense. He did see Bokuto Koutarou in the store that one time hanging all over some hot guy.

Maybe he misinterpreted Bokuto's word's at the store.

Maybe he's just affectionate towards everyone.

He seems like that kind of guy.

 (Yuuji mentally crosses out _jealous type_ on his imaginary list of Bokuto Koutarou traits.)

(It doesn't change the fact that Sawamura has a boyfriend.)

 

It doesn't stop Yuuji from texting Sawamura at odd hours of the night.

(If _Kuroo_ has a problem with it he can tell Yuuji to his face.)

Sometimes he gets a response right away.

( _My prof is pretty cool but I can do without two essays due within four days._ )

Sometimes he has to wait till morning before hearing back from the other boy.

( _passed out after finishing the temple of time sorry_ )

He finds out that Sawamura is working his way through _The Legend of Zelda_ with his roommates.

Kuroo is shit with zombie characters.

He  makes great Yakiniku though, much to Bokuto's delight.

Aside from Kuroo, Bokuto is Sawamura's other roommate.

They're dating.

They're all dating.

All three of them.

All. Three. Of. Them.

Dating.

 

(He doesn't really get it at first. At all. But none of them are cheating on each other so. It's weird. Sawamura is still hot. Bokuto is still cool.)

(Sawamura seems happy.)

 

At some point Yuuji gives Sawamura his twitter handle (" _In case you're interested in what I'm up to all the time ;)"_ ) only to find out he doesn't really use it. He adds him anyways.

When Yuuji checks his phone the next morning, he has seven mentions from _@b0kh00t0rulz_ , asking if he's "that one dude from the grocery store."

_dude you're like seriously cool_

_Daichi won't tell us anything about you_

_you wanna hang out sometime?_

_you have your tongue pierced right? That's fucking sick bro_

Bokuto Koutarou has two names in the description of his twitter that are flagged with hearts on either side. One of them is _♡_ _@Daich_Sa_ _♡_ , the other is _♡_ _@nekotsuro_ _♡_ and leads to the twitter of Kuroo Tetsuro.

The guy with the horrible bed-head.

Sawamura's _other_ boyfriend.

 

(If he's ever asked if he's spent an unbelievable amount of time stalking Kuroo Tetsuro on social media, he will deny it.)

(But yeah. He did do it.)

 

Kuroo Tetsuro _does_ in fact attend school on the same campus as him.

He doesn't notice until it's brought to his attention but now he can't not see the wild haired boy everywhere.

(Does he do that on purpose? Yuuji can barely believe he gets out of bed and _can't_ do anything to fix that atrocious hair.)

They have Tuesday morning class in the same wing, Yuuji sees him sometimes on his way to class.

Sometimes he stands behind him at the cafeteria, in line for yakisoba.

 When Yuuji get's his 2:15 coffee from the campus coffee shop, Kuroo Tetsuro takes his order with a drawl and a sharp grin and signs his cup with _Yuuji >:)_ no matter that the name he always gives is "Terushima."

Eventually when they pass each other on campus, the older boy will whistle at him, sending him waves and sharp grins. He doesn't call him _Yuuji_ out loud but the way _Terushima_ falls off his grin with a purr sends chills up Yuuji's arms.

Yuuji always grins back. Winks.

(Tries not to show how the other boy gets on his nerves. How his nerves act up whenever the other is around.)

He can't read him at all, Kuroo Tetsuro. Doesn't know what he's thinking. Doesn't know if he's on his bad side. Yuuji hopes he isn't. He's not scary, per say. But.

He's just a bit.

Enigmatic.

 

(@nekotsuro follows him on twitter. The only tweet he gets from him is a winking cat face. He follows back, to be courteous. )

 

The third time he sees Sawamura Daichi is when he invites him out to a party one of his classmates is throwing.

It takes a few texts back and forth to convince the other boy to come.

_It'll be fun!!_

He texts when he finally gets a confirmation.

"It'll be fun." He says to his reflection as he gets ready for the night.

Takeharu snorts at him, staring at him with a raised eyebrow through the mirror.

"Why are you so nervous? Dude it's just a party."

"I'm not." Yuuji snips, turning on his heel to face his friend, "nervous."

Takeharu laughs into the pillow lying at his head. "You're nervous. I know you." He rolls onto his back, eyeing Yuuji curiously, "Who is it."

Yuuji bites the inside of his lip in contemplation.

Takeharu will find out at the party anyways.

He might as well just say it.

Maybe it'll make him keep the teasing at a low at the party later.

"Sawamura Daichi."

Takeharu looks up at him blankly. "Karasuno's old captain," slowly, a grin splits across his face and he squints up at Yuuji, laughter on his breath, "Karasuno's old captain! You're crushing on him! You're _still_ crushing on h-"

Yuuji yanks the pillow out from under Takeharu's head and smacks him in the face with it.

 

Of course, Sawamura brings Bokuto Koutarou with him. Yuuji hears him as he walks through the door, whooping. Evidentially, he knows a lot of people.

Trailing behind the high-spirited boy is Sawamura, and beside him is one of the pretty setters from Karasuno.

Not the awkward dark-haired one, but the fair-haired snarky one.

Yuuji doesn't remember his name but he remember his collected attitude, the way he could focus the other members of his team.

He's refreshing in a way, Yuuji thinks, as he strides over to them.

"Daichi!" Yuuji lays his arm across Sawamura's shoulder, "You're here!" He sing songs.

Sawamura huffs and tries to look put-off but there's a smile twitching on his lips.

Sawamura's pretty setter friend quirks an eyebrow at him. Sawamura huffs, his shoulder's shrug under the weight of Yuuji's arm. His friend rolls his eyes, his expression exasperated, but fond.

"Terushima, right?" He asks.

Yuuji tilts his head against Sawamura's, grinning at the pretty young man.

"Right," he says, voice coy, "But someone as pretty as you can call me Yuuji." He winks, pulling a snort from the beauty, and short sigh from Sawamura.

"He is flirting with me." He tells his friend, one eyebrow raised in disbelief, but a playful smile on his lips.

"This is Sugawara." Sawamura introduces curtly.

Yuuji pouts at the older boy, propping his chin against his shoulder, "Sugawara...?"

"For you? Sugawara is fine." The boy says, pointing his index finger in Yuuji's face, like he's waving a magic wand.

"You're no fun, Suga." Yuuji's whines, exaggerating.

Sawamura shakes Yuuji off him and turns to face the younger boy. There's an annoyed quirk to his lips and brow, "Are you gonna flirt with Suga the whole time?" There's a dangerous set to his eyes and Yuuji gulps when Sawamura lays his hand gently against his side, "You could be doing other things with your time."

( _I_ could _be doing you_ , Yuuji thinks for a traitorous, fleeting second and blames it on the two mixed drinks he had prior to Sawamura's arrival.)

Sugawara laughs at Yuuji's speechlessness, patting him on the arm and walking forward.

"Bring me a drink. I'll be over there." He says, pointing towards a lanky brunet perched on the arm of a chair. Yuuji squints, recognizes him as a former wing spiker from Aoba Johsai (number 3, maybe.)

"How cold," He pouts at Sugawara's retreating back, "You ruined my chances, Daichi."

Sawamura scoffs, "You're not his type," He states flatly, then, catching Yuuji's eyes, "And he's not yours."

Yuuji trembles at the soft, silent  accusation, and then again when he trails a finger up the back of his hand, before grasping it in his own.

"Come on."

  

Sawamura makes two drinks, one for himself and another for Sugawara. He pauses before pouring another glass of rum, looking at Yuuji in confusion.

Yuuji grins at Sawamura, bent over the table so he can keep his head in his hands.

"I'm okay with anything." he states. Sawamura raises a brow lightly and smiles at him.

He tugs him up before handing him his drink, grabbing the other two and gesturing him to follow.

Sugarwara already has a half-full glass of an amber something in his hands but accepts Sawamura's drink regardless. He shuffles over to make room for his friend, pressing himself closer to the former Aoba Joshsai student. His smile is coy as he moves to rest his arm on the boy's thighs, and the returning smile he receives is just as cheeky. They lean their head in together to continue whatever conversation they were having before Sawamura's arrival with Yuuji.

When Sawamura flops down onto the couch, arm draping on the space behind Sugawara's shoulder, he brings Yuuji down too, with a hand on the back of his shirt.

Yuuji blames the drinks when Sawamura's heat pressed against his side pulls a grin to his face. He watches Sawamura laugh at jokes told in drunk stupors. He drinks his drink and leans himself against the other boy.

He doesn't know when his head starts to feel fuzzy, or how long they're sitting their when Sawamura starts to trace the back of his hand with his own.

Yuuji watches, half mesmerized as Sawamura's fingers move between the dips and ridges of his own. They trail up to his wrist, turn his hand over, and then trail back up to stroke the rough skin of his palm.

When he looks up, Sawamura is watching him with a fondness in his eyes. The corners of his lips pull down with the effort to still the goofy smile he knows is growing on his face.

Sawamura leans in to him, pulling his hand into his and onto his thighs.

_Smells nice_ , Yuuji thinks as he pulls himself closer to the other boy, so his thigh is pressed flush against his, and he could drop his head onto his collar.

In his head, Yuuji pretends he kisses Sawamura's neck, and that the press of his cheek against Yuuji's temple is actually the press of his lips in Yuuji's hair.

"You good?" Sawamura asks softly, his breath brushing Yuuji's brow.

"Yeah," He replies, "God, you're... yeah."

Sawamura laughs, "Well, you're not drunk." He says like he's stating a fact but Yuuji hears the underlying sarcasm.

When he gets up, Yuuji tightens his grip on his hand. Sawamura smiles fondly and turns Yuuji's hand over, kissing the inside of his wrist, "Gimme a minute, I'll be back."

Yuuji falls back, rubbing the inside of his lip softly with his index finger.

He realizes then that Sawamura and his boy had left, and that he alone sits on the couch now. He flops back further into his seat, and presses the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"Fuck."

He doesn't know where Takeharu when since they arrived but suddenly he has the urge to leave. He doesn't know _why_ he keeps putting himself in these situations knowing that Sawamura already has a boyfriend (two boyfriends.) But every time the other boy so much as looks at him now, Yuuji feels the words in his mouth turn to putty.

Yuuji knows he's reading wrong signals, he has to be, but whenever he thinks Sawamura, maybe, might be leaning into his touch, that maybe, the _you're pretty cute_ he gets in a text might mean more than just a casual compliment, he can't help but pursue his feelings.

He doesn't know how long he sits there with his arm over his eyes when he hears his name . He turns to see Bokuto waving him over.

Yuuji stumbles over to the other boy where he's standing on a hall, leading to various rooms.

"Koutarou!" He exclaims, playing off his former exhaustion, throwing his arms around the boy's head to hug it close.

Bokuto laughs against Yuuji's collar, waiting until he's let go to turn his bright eyes towards his face.

"Open your mouth." He demands.

Yuuji is confused but he opens his mouth regardless, thinking maybe the older boy wants him to eat something. Instead, he nearly closes his teeth on his finger when the spiker sticks it in his mouth.

"Waaaaah!" Is the exclamation that leaves Bokuto's mouth as he peers curiously into Yuuji's mouth. "It's real!"

Yuuji laughs, pulling the curious fingers off his teeth.

"Yeah, obviously."

He's sees the second when Bokuto's eyes light like an eager child.

"Is it weird?" He asks, "Did it hurt? Can you feel it? What does it feel like? Does it taste weird? What if you accidentally ate it?"

Yuuji's hands lift at the torrid of questions, he laughs at Bokuto's excited tone and gently presses his palms to Bokuto's shoulders, like he's getting a dog to heel.

"It's not weird anymore. Didn't really hurt when I got it to be honest. It was really tender though."

Bokuto looks almost mystified.

"Can I try it?"

"Uh?" Yuuji replies, confused. "Try it like? If you wanna get one you can..."

"No." Bokuto says, face screwed in barely held frustration. "Like. What does it feel like? Good? Daichi won't say but I wanna know what kissing is like with it."

  _Oh, okay_. He thinks then, wondering vaguely how many other people Sawamura has kissed aside from his two boyfriends. Then he pushes the thought aside.

"Do you wanna find out?" Yuuji whisper's, grinning slowly.

Bokuto stares into his eyes for a second, like he's checking the authenticity of the product. Then his lips quirk up and he leans his shoulder against Yuuji's on the wall.

"I'm interested," He says bringing his face close to Yuuji's, "I don't know if I should," he seems to falter a bit then, his fingers twitching where they're hovering over Yuuji's bicep. His eyes lower to Yuuji's lips, and Yuuji watches, a little hypnotized, as Bokuto slowly pulls his lower lip between his teeth.

"I'm interested..." he repeats, slowly dragging his eyes back up Yuuji's face.

He feel's Bokuto's hand on his elbow as the older boy brings himself close. Yuuji can smell the liquor on Bokuto's breath and for a fleeting moment Yuuji doesn't remember what he was saying before they'd gotten to this point, just that maybe, _maybe_ he really does want to kiss him, just a little. _Well._ He sure as hell wants to kiss _someone_ and if this is as close as he can get maybe he should take it.

Bokuto is _attractive_. Maybe he's not completely Yuuji's type but fun and adorable and he smells kinda nice under the booze and the sweat. A little like Sawamura did when Yuuji was pressed against him on the sofa.

Bokuto presses closer, and Yuuji hums a little against the contact. He can almost feel the heat of Bokuto's mouth against his own and then --

Then he doesn't.

Sawamura stares at Bokuto with his mouth pulled into a tight line, his brows furrowed.

Bokuto seems surprised at the hand on his chest and watches Sawamura in a way that shows his liquor addled mind is still processing the actions unfolding.

Then, slowly, he grins, eyes lighting up at the dark haired boy.

"You _dog_." He says, then he surges towards the other boy and kisses him square on the mouth, hands cradling his face.

Yuuji tries not to grimace at the display, hands fidgeting with his collar, with the bands on his wrists, as Sawamura tenderly cards his fingers through Bokuto's hair. Bokuto pulls away from Sawamura giggling. They brush their noses against each other and Yuuji can hear the contented hum that leaves Sawamura's throat as Bokuto strokes a thumb against his neck.

Even facing away from him with his cheek pressed to Sawamura's, Yuuji hears the soft but sure, "love you," that Bokuto whispers into Sawamura's ear. Yuuji looks away from the other boys, finding interest in a framed photo on the opposite wall.

When Bokuto pulls away from Sawamura, he smacks his cheeks lightly with both hands.

"You can do it." He says, and Sawamura's eyes flit nervously between him and Yuuji.

Bokuto gives Yuuji a devilish grin and a poke to the side, "You should tell Daichi about that hot piercing."

Then he's gone.

Yuuji's eyes turn back nervously to the framed photo, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Listen," Sawamura starts, but his voice sounds muddled suddenly in Yuuji's heavy head, "I know you think I'm this," he struggles a bit, "collected. Guy. But I'm _not_."

And, _oh_ , Yuji thinks, _shit_. Sometimes Yuuji gets so caught up thinking about how he's not allowed to hit on Sawamura, Sawamura who's just makes him so, _so_ nervous, he forgets that a relationship goes both ways. And Yuuji just offered to stick his tongue down Sawamura's boyfriend's mouth. Fuck.

_Fuck._

His eyes snap to Sawamura, a little wild, and Sawamura starts, " _Shit_ ," Yuuji swears out loud, "Dude, shit, listen," he runs his hand nervously through his hair, "Look, sorry I didn't mean to hit on your boyfriend or anything, we were just _talking_ and he was just _curious_ you know."

Sawamura raises his eyebrow in amusement, "Yeah," he says flatly, "Same."

Yuuji sputters, "Same? Um?"

"I'm curious. About-" He taps a finger against the corner of Yuuji's mouth. Yuuji lets out a strained noise.

"You're angry though."

"No?" Sawamura states, unsurely.

"Yeah." Yuuji says, finally, finally feeling confusion and annoyance in the haze of his mind, "You are." _You should be_.

"I'm not _angry_."Sawamura argues, and then he pauses, scowling, "Wait, no I am, what the fuck. You're always doing this shit with _Bokuto_."

Yuuji feels the tension grow in his shoulders.

"He's always flirting with me, I'm _weak_ okay."

"Yeah, okay, so you're okay with anyone who looks sideways at you, right?"

"Yeah!" Yuuji winces at the exclamation , "So I like to flirt. And kiss and shit. Look man, it's not my fucking fault that your boyfriend his hot for my ass okay. If you're so pissed about it why don't you do something about it? I'm not the one who can't control himself." It's a lie, he thinks in the back of his mind, "It's not like _you_ have a problem putting your nice fucking mouth on me so I don't see why you're so pissy about Kou-"

"Can you _shut up_ for a second?"

Then he has him against the wall with his chest, left forearm braced on the wall by Yuuji's head. He falls quiet. If he turns his head slightly, Yuuji could kiss Sawamura's neck. Instead, he stills, heart thudding, and feels Sawamura breathe against his scalp, nose pressed behind his ear.

"Sorry." He whispers, then makes no move to get off Yuuji.

"I guess I was just a little jealous."

Yuuji's hands fly to Sawamura's waist when the older boy kisses the shell of his ear softly.

He bites his lip, hopes Sawamura didn't hear his whimper.

(He knows he did.)

When Sawamura steps away from him it's because he feels his phone vibrate against his thigh,

Yuuji watches him pull the phone from his pocket, watches the bubbles of Kuroo's texts on the screen.

"Sorry." He says again. This times he moves away, but first he kisses the corner of Yuuji's mouth.

He presses a water bottle into Yuuji's hands before leaving.

 

(Yuuji braces himself against the wall and sighs. _He has two boyfriends_ , he reminds himself. A cute one. And a fucking hot one.)

 

(Offhandedly, he tweets Misaki asking how to get over attractive guys. Misaki sends him a sad emoji, followed by several question marks.)

 

_Hey, this is Kuroo Tetsuro. I got your number off Sawamura's phone. You should come play volleyball with us this weekend, I hear you're into 2 on 2._

Yuuji opens up the message to stare at it for the eleventh time that morning, sitting in his first class on Tuesday.

He didn't see Kuroo on the way in because he decided that morning that he would be coming in early.

(To avoid him. Yes.)

He contemplates not getting his second coffee but decides that he needs it to plough through the rest of the day.

Kuroo barely asks his order before jotting things down on his paper cup and taking his payment. He feels a little miffed at the nonchalant attitude. If he was being honest he would admit he was hoping for a bit more of a conversation, but he's not so he brushes off the feeling as annoyance and moves on.

When he gets his coffee, there's more than just the regular _Yuuji >:) _written on the side of the cup.

_see you saturday_ _♡_

Under it, in his curly scrawl, Kuroo writes out his address. The end of the message is signed with a smiley face.

Yuuji takes a photo of the cup before throwing out later in the day.

 

The apartment Sawamura shares with the two other former captains has dark red walls, and is furnished with chairs and sofas covered in blue fabric.

There's an arch on one side of the foyer that leads into the kitchen, and a short corridor with several closed doors on the other.

The living room is small, half living room and half dining room, divided with the sofa facing away from the dining table. There's a TV against one wall a balcony adjacent to it.

"Hi." Sawamura says, sheepishly, leaning against the wall as Yuuji takes his shoes off.

He shoots him a grin as he shuffles his way into the living room.

Kuroo Tetsuro, Yuuji realizes, is more organized than his bed head makes him seem. The other boy has colour-coded schedules in his phone, mapping out his every day.

When he sends Yuuji a follow up text that Thursday, he lists what time he should be at their apartment, when they would be having lunch ("because my mom would murder me if she found out I invited someone over and didn't feed them,"), and approximately how long it would take to walk to the court the three liked to play at.

So at 1:00pm, Yuuji finds himself on Sawamura's floor with a plate of Indian takeout and  watching Kamen Rider reruns. Bokuto sits beside him on the floor, in front of the coffee table, Kuroo takes the small arm chair beside the couch -- dumping bags and coats onto the floor. Sawamura sits behind Yuuji and Bokuto, one knee pressed to each of their shoulders, his food placed on the empty cushion behind him.

Apparently, Kuroo hadn't just invited him to a random game of 2 on 2, he'd invited him to their Family Day.

"It's Kuroo's day off, and Daichi doesn't work till the evening so we get to spend some time all together." Bokuto explains between commercials.

"Thanks for coming," Sawamura says behind him, done with his food, "We don't really get to play a good game with just the three of us," Then he grins at the two of them stretching his arms over his head, "It's been a while. I'm really excited."

Eventually, Sawamura collects their plates and Kuroo brings them all drinks -- Yuuji reminds himself that Kuroo makes his coffee almost every day, he knows what Yuuji likes -- and they sit through two more episodes, waiting for food to settle in their stomachs.

When they get to the court, they play rock-paper-scissors to decide teams. Sawamura and Bokuto both draw rock, leaving Yuuji and Kuroo on the same side.

Kuroo gives Yuuji a sharp grin, "We're gonna win."

The game is fast paced and leaves Yuuji's blood thrumming. He has to dive for Bokuto's spikes and watch Sawamura's stance. Kuroo kills more spikes than not and Yuuji finds himself grinning wild-eyed at the other boy after the first round is done.

"Nice!" Yuuji exclaims, leaping to give the other boy a double high five.

"Not bad not bad not bad!! We're gonna win the next one though!" Bokuto yells from the other side of the net.

Kuroo scoops the ball from the ground and points a finger dramatically at the other side, "You're gonna eat my ass tonight!" He yells and Yuuji laughs at Sawamura and Bokuto's flustered faces on the other side of the net.

Sawamura stands with his legs apart and his arms ready, "Try me."

Yuuji inhales sharply as Sawamura's gaze settles on him, a lazy grin on his mouth. The challenge in his voice makes his blood pulse, and suddenly he feel's 16 again, wild and reckless.

They end up playing five matches, two go over. Kuroo and Yuuji take three.

They four of them are laughing and sweating as the head out of the court, making their way home.

"Station, I should go here." Yuuji says as the structure becomes visible around the corner.

Bokuto and Kuroo wave at him, both giving goodbyes as they pass, but Sawamura slows to a stop next to him.

 He lingers there, suddenly nervous, "Um, so," he says, grabbing Sawamura by the arm, "Thanks for inviting me."

(Further up, they both hear Kuroo grumbling, " _I_ invited him, Bo, how rude." neither pay attention to it.)

"Yeah, It was fun. I like spending time with you." Sawamura says, bringing himself closer "Come over whenever." He finishes to him with a squeeze to his shoulder.

If he lingers a little too closely, a little too long, at Yuuji's side, no one points it out.

 

(The next Tuesday he gets three tweets from @bokh00torulz asking if he's free that Friday. On Wednesday, Kuroo texts him, telling him to keep his Friday evening free. On Thursday morning, two hours before class when he usually gets out of bed, Sawamura calls him, asking if he wants to come over for dinner.)

 

Yuuji walks into Sawamura's apartment with little notice. He pretends his hand doesn't shake on the handle, that his grin isn't wobbling at the corners.

Kuroo looks up from where he's spooned against Bokuto's front, PSP in hand.

"Oh! You're here!!" Bokuto's grin is bright, his eyes crease in the corners.

(Between the two of them, Yuuji probably like's Bokuto better. Maybe. It's _not_ because Kuroo intimidates him. At all.)

Yuuji grins back at him, holding a wall in the foyer and wondering if he should go in further.

He hears the music coming from Kuroo's PSP lower and the tap when he puts the consol down on the coffee table. Bokuto whines when gets up but Kuroo just raises his hand to gesture Yuuji into the space.

Yuuji fumbles, getting his shoes off with his feet, before pretending to study the spacious apartment.

"Sawamura's still at work but you can chill out while waiting for him." Kuroo says, pushing him onto the couch beside Bokuto before shuffling into the kitchen, yawning. "He shouldn't be that long though so..."

Then, Bokuto grabs him by both shoulders and drags him close to him on the couch.

"Let's talk." he say's surprisingly serious, if his passed interactions with the boy are anything to go by.

"You look like a player, to be honest." He says, nonchalant, "The type to be really into girls."

Terushima blinks. "You look like the type to be really into nothing but volleyball."

Bokuto gawks, all his limbs flailing, "I like people!! Guys. I like guys." 

"I like girls. I also like guys." Yuuji says, watching Bokuto with a suggestively raised eyebrow.

Bokuto guffaws and pushing Yuuji's face away from him, "Hey, save it for the right dude." He scolds.

Yuuji huffs before letting himself fall against Bokuto's side. He knows he's pouting, but he doesn't stop even when the feisty spiker coos at him and pats his arms and head.

"Hey man cheer up, you can still hit on me." He says, pushing and pulling Yuuji until he has his head against Bokuto's thigh and the older boy is petting his head in an annoyingly comforting way, "But, like, think about it. You'd probably enjoy hitting on Daichi more. We know you're hot for him."

Yuuji caves, "That should _bother_ you." he states, his hands making stiff halting motions in front of his face.

Bokuto scratches softly behind Yuuji's ear, "Um, I mean? Maybe? I guess? We should but like. Hmmm. When you like someone you wanna make sure they're really happy right?"

Yuuji nods.

"Well, god, Daichi hasn't shut up about you since that day we ran into you in the chip place. I mean, not like, he wouldn't shut up like he wouldn't stop talking. More he's been mooning over his phone whenever you text and he gets really flustered when we bring you up," He pauses to lean over to look Yuuji in the eye, "It's really cute actually. You wouldn't think a guy like Daichi could be cute but hot damn, lemme tell you.

"Look man, I can't tell you how your feelings work or if this," his hands flail, " _thing_ is gonna work for you but me and Daichi and Tetsu are happy together. And we're happy when our boyfriend's are happy and lately? Lately you've been making Daichi really happy." Yuuji flushes and stares pointedly at the corner of the ceiling. Bokuto continues to run his fingers through his hair. "This is some weird shit you're getting into, not gonna lie. It took us months to figure out how _we_ work together and it's gonna take you just as long, probably, to figure out how _you_ work with us."

Yuuji smiles softly, just the slightest bit bitter, "All for one, one for all." he chants dryly.

Bokuto tugs gently at the bleached strands of Yuuji's hair, "Seriously." He pouts, and Yuuji looks up at him with a small smile, "We talked about it you know? We want you and Daichi to work. We want you guys to be happy."

Yuuji breaks eye contact awkwardly and starts to lift himself off the older boy.

"What if I get jealous. What if one of _you_ get jealous."

Bokuto snorts loudly, " _What if_." he mocks shortly, "We _do_ get jealous, dude. It happens. It'll probably, _definitely_ happen. We also get angry at each other. And we fight." He leans back against the arm of the couch, "That shit happens in _all_ relationships and you just gotta hit 'em as they come."

Yuuji looks away, mouth quirked sceptically.

"Look, just think about it. You don't have to say yes, you definitely don't have to say yes to _me_ , all I'm saying is that if you wanna date Daichi, _I_ am open to all options."

He doesn't leave, doesn't move from the couch, but the way he pulls his legs up to tuck them against him and settles back with his phone signifies that he's done talking.

 

 

Yuuji watches as Kuroo expertly tosses the contents of the pan.

The smell that eventually comes from the kitchen intrigues Yuuji more than Bokuto giggling at his screen.

He sits at a stool at the small table in the kitchen, watching the other guy for a bit before Kuroo turns to him and starts to give him instructions. He hands him salt and seasonings and finds utensils and ingredients. He watches Kuroo toss and mix and stir and eventually, he turns the heat down on the stove and leans back against the table.

"Did Bokuto tell you to ask Sawamura out?"

Yuuji blinks, then crosses his arms protectively over his chest.

"You're fine with that?" He asks instead, feeling ridiculous.

Kuroo rolls his eyes at him, pushing himself up so he's sitting at the table.

"Look, I know you feel weird hearing this from a guy you barely know but. Date my boyfriend. I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't okay with it. Bokuto wouldn't have tried to convince you if we weren't _all_ okay with it."

Yuuji bites his lip, "I just... don't get this."

Kuroo watches him for a bit, like he's trying to solve an equation and Yuuji feels more nervous than usual in his presence.

"Do you want to date Sawamura?" He asks finally.

Yuuji scratches nervously at his neck. Then, he nods.

"Good." Kuroo says, "Sawamura wants to date you. Talk to him. You can figure the rest out as it comes."

Then he stands up, ruffles Yuuji's hair and gives the pan on the stove another stir.

"Well, Bokuto and I have evening practice today so this is for you anyways." He sets the pan down and turns the heat of the stove off. "Sawamura can't cook for shit."

He grins then, turning to Yuuji to place a palm on the side of his neck. Yuuji braces his hands against Kuroo's hips s the older boy crowds him against the sink.

"Word of advice," he says against Yuuji's cheek, breath warm and smelling of coffee, "When you get to it, Daichi likes a little bit of teeth."

Yuuji stares a little wide-eyed as Kuroo steps back. Dumbfounded, he says, "Okay."

Kuroo laughs, giving Yuuji's side a little pat before leaving. 

 

Sawamura comes home as Bokuto and Kuroo leave.

Together, the two of them bring out plates and bowls and serve food before putting on a movie and settling onto the couch.

Yuuji wonders if everything Sawamura does feels this domestic. He wonders if he would let Yuuji take him out on a day trip.

They don't really talk about it as they pile dishes onto the floor and shuffle themselves closer.

By the time Sen comes around in Mononoke Hime, Yuuji is spooned against Sawamura's side, his pulse rapid.

"Actually, I thought maybe you like Bokuto more than me, you know? You seem more uh, comfortable around him." Sawamura says, quietly, his fingers tracing the skin on Yuuji's hip.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I asked him if I should stop pursuing you since you seem to like him more and he said that was stupid and that you were stupid and that being around me just made you stupid." He says the last part looking Yuuji in the eyes and Yuuji laughs nervously in response.

(Yuuji has realized his delusions a while ago but still, Sawamura's vulgarity still clashes against his perfect, fantasized image of the other boy sometimes.)

"It's not a lie." He says, looking away from Sawamura, fidgeting with the hem of Sawamura's t-shirt.

Sawamura leans his face towards Yuuji, "Do I make you nervous?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Why?" He asks, looking put off.

Yuuji grins, small, at Sawamura's confusion, "Um I, I kinda like you."

"How you like Bokuto?" He turns so he and Yuuji are face to face, disregarding the sound gunshots on the screen.

"Uh, no. He's like. cute and shit but he's not - not really my type."

"What is your type then?"

"Um," Yuuji watches Sawamura's face, "Dark hair," he starts, "maybe a little serious looking, quiet... smells nice.... Sounds like Ichi."

When Sawamura puts his mouth on his, it's warm, stiff kiss. When he pulls away, Yuuji brings him back with a hand on his neck and eyes squeezed shut from nerves.

At some point during the movie, Yuuji falls asleep.

 

Yuuji wakes in the dark.

The reds and blues of Sawamura's living room is washed in grey, the street lights outside casting soft shadows across the small space. The lights catch on the glass of water set out for him on the coffee table -- at least Yuuji thinks it's for him. It would make sense, if it was for him.

He sighs into the cushion under his head, thinking about the hours before and resisting the urge to scream into the scratchy fabric. 

"Hey."

He jumps when Sawamura calls out from the edge of the corridor. He's changed out of slacks and into a more comfortable looking pair of sweatpants.

"Hey!" Yuuji's nervous grin is visible  even in the dim light, "Hey. Hi." He props his chin on the arm of the couch, watching as Sawamura walks the short distance to prop himself on the edge of the couch beside him.

"You fell asleep and uh," He pauses to rub his neck, "you look cute so I didn't wanna wake you."

"That's cool," Yuuji says, flushing at the compliment.

"It's late... do you want to stay?"

Yuuji turns to sit up, pressing his palm against Sawamura's thigh, "Staying over means what?"

Sawamura laughs, shuffling closer to Yuuji, holding his neck with one hand, "More of this, maybe." He says as he leans in to kiss the corner of Yuuji's mouth.

Bokuto wolf whistles as he walks passed them to get to the kitchen, Kuroo's congratulatory exclamations from another room following the shrill sounds.

Sawamura groans, then laughs, his hand pressed over his cheeks and nose. Still, Yuuji can see the blush across his cheeks.

Yuuji's heart swells at the image, his grin widens.

"Sorry," he says, "my boyfriends are embarrassing."

Yuuji laughs, genuinely, and pulls Sawamura closer to him by the neck, pressing open mouthed kisses to Sawamura's face and neck.

"Mmm, yeah I noticed." He says, hooking a leg around his thigh to pull him closer, "I guess it's compensation for them being so hot all the time, you lucky guy."

Sawamura snorts, pressing his thumb against Yuuji's neck until his head falls back against the arm of the couch. "And what's your compensation going to be, bad boy?" Yuuji smirks at the name, whining as Sawamura nips against his jaw. "I don't know how I'll put up with three pain-in-the-ass boyfriends."

Yuuji's heart flutters in betrayal at the words. He feels like a middle school girl. He hates the idea, hates the dopey grin that envelops his face.

But Sawamura has him crushed up against the back of his couch, a hand in his hair and his lips on his pulse. His toes curl.

(God he feels like a dweeb.)

"Who's this mystery third boyfriend?" He asks, though his voice betrays him, coming out in a raspy whisper.

Sawamura pulls away from Yuuji's neck, resting his forearms against the arm of the couch on either side of Yuuji's neck. His face is suddenly serious, it makes Yuuji exhale slowly, his heart thumping.

"Do you?" Sawamura questions, suddenly breaking eye contact nervously.

"Do I what?" He breaths against the older boy's chin.

"Are you," Sawamura licks his lips, Yuuji wonders if his mouth is as dry as his, "Are you sure you wanna date me."

Yuuji swallows, his mouth doesn't seem to want to work anymore, "Y- yeah?" He breaths sharply when Sawamura looks at him with apprehensive eyes, "I do! I want to. Date you. For a while actually. Like that match we had in high sch- actually forget I said that god this is embarrassing please kiss me again so I can stop talki-"

Sawamura pulls his head back with a hand in his hair when he kisses him, nipping at his bottom lip when Yuuji groans into his mouth. He presses his hand against Sawamura's neck, his lips harder against the older boy's.

"You'll have to share." He continues, trying for serious, Yuuji thinks but the implications leave his heart racing.

"Bokuto's cool." He nods. When Sawamura smiles, he continues, "I mean Kuroo's got a bit of an attitude problem but I think I can deal with it." He whispers.

" _I_ have an attitude problem?" Kuroo scoffs, head poking out of the kitchen. Yuuji doesn't know when he got there but he ignores him. "Look at who's talking. Cheeky brat." He continues in a mumble retreating back into the room.

Sawamura shakes in laughter above Yuuji and it makes Yuuji grin wide. The older boy tucks himself tighter against Yuuji's side, yawning.

Bokuto pokes out of the corridor to give Yuuji a thumbs up, and Yuuji grins back widely at him. Kuroo ruffles his hair on his way out of the kitchen in an affectionate way.

 "Don't fall asleep on the couch again." he says offhandedly, "it's bad for your back."

Sawamura grunts against his neck and Yuuji feels his face flush in response.

 

After half an hour of aimlessly cuddling in Sawamura Daichi's red and blue living room, it sinks in.

"We're dating." He states, flatly.

"Yeah." Sawamura replies, not taking his eyes off is phone where he's scrolling through his messages.

Yuuji grins at the ceiling, "You like me."

Sawamura looks up then, placing a soft kiss against Yuuji's jaw.

"You like me!" He repeats, throwing his limbs into the air, even if it does jostle Sawamura's comfortable position. Sawamura laughs, pulling himself up to kiss against Yuuji's mouth. Yuuji's arms and leg snake around Sawamura's body, pulling him close, "You like me, you like me, you like me -" he repeats against the warm mouth on his.

This time when Sawamura's low laugh sends the butterflies in his stomach reeling, Yuuji doesn't ignore them, he grabs Sawamura by the face and presses a grinning kiss against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize now for anyone being out of character. This is by far the longest thing I've ever written and I write in chunks out of order so hopefully the pacing of everything is also okay. This fic was definitely a challenge for me to complete in a satisfactory way so thank you for reading, if you do, and I hope it was good!!


End file.
